One Night Ultimate Werewolf: The Wolves Revenge
by adman56
Summary: Experience the One Night Ultimate Werewolf game come to life, in this exiting action packed fan fiction!


**Chapter 1 **

Bobby the villager crested the hill, and continued down the dirt path that he was walking on. The sun was slowly setting in the distance, so Bobby's pace was hurried, not wanting to get caught outside the village at night. With the village coming into view, Bobby slowed his pace, having spotted the sentinel in the distance. Dashiel the sentaniel was a strict and serious man, these traits giving him the duty to guard the village gate many moons ago. Bobby attempted to move around Dashiel without being noticed, not wanting to be scolded for being out so late again, even though he knew it was pitiful. "Out so late again?" Dashiel said in a monotone voice, still staring in front of him. Bobby swallowed before answering. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." "You know," Dashiell began, "One of these days I'm going to close the gates on you, I bet you wouldn't be late again after that. Bobby bit back on his tongue before responding. "The wolves haven't come in a long time, much less attacked, why do you still keep such stiff security?" To this, Dashiell did not reply, only turn and beckon towards the gate. "Enter," he said. Bobby took a deep breath, and pushed through the unlocked gates. The gates were connected to a fifteen foot high wall. The gates matched the wall in height. Both were made out of wood, but highly durable, containing sharpened points, made into spikes, at the top. As the doors swung closed behind Bobby, he was greeted with the sight of the inner village. Many buildings were inside, all connected by a gravel road. Some of the buildings included, the sentinels guard post, which was just inside the gate, the masons workshop, a grey stone building with many windows, the prince's palace, which was a colorful marble building with huge arking windows. The seers house, which also contained the apprentice seer and the aura seer, the hunters shack, a small wooden building containing many animal hides, and many more buildings. Bobby hurried down the gravel road to his own house, a plain wooden building with many windows. As bobby was walking, he was stopped by the bodyguard Derek, a tall muscular man wearing a purple tunic, and a metal shoulder pad over one shoulder, connected by a leather strap. "Late again, eh Bobby?" he said jokingly. Despite the bodyguards obvious signals to start a chat, all Bobby's really wanted to do was get home to his warm bed, after a long hard day out in the woods. Bobby worked for the mart in the center of town. Today he had been tasked with collecting the apples from a patch of trees in the woods. Despite having many apple trees in the village, Bobby was often sent out to this patch, as the apples they provided were much better than anything they have ever grown in the village. Sighing, Bobby tuned out, until it looked like Derek was almost done talking. Nodding a goodbye, Bobby turned away from Derek, and continued the trek to his own house, where he pushed open the door, changed into his nightgown, and got into bed. As he lay there, he contemplated his encounter with Dashiell. The wolves had not struck for many moons, and the last time, they had been defeated and driven out of the village permanently, or at least Bobby thought so. No, he knew so, right?

…

Serina the mystic wolf, stood on the forest's edge, and watched Dashiel the sentinel talk to Bobby the villager. Using her magic orb, she was using a spell of hearing, and is able to hear more or less, their entire conversation. Smiling, she turned and bounded through the woods back to her camp. As she broke through a wall of greenery, she got a glimpse of her base. In a clearing, there were five huts positioned in a circle around a empty campfire pit, with a slight gap in between the huts closest to Sarina to act as an entryway. As she scrambled closer to the base, the huts came into view. All the huts were one story high, but after that there were not many more similarities. The two closest to her, the ones on either side of the entryway were plain and brown, had branches for walls and a roof. The next two huts on each side were the dream wolf, Rodrick's hut, a hut made out of wood and leaves, with stars and moons painted on the walls, and her own, a wood hut, painted pink with a painted white leaf and sticks roof. The final hut, and the farthest from Serina, was the alpha wolf Carter's hut. His was the only one out of the five huts that was made from stone instead of wood, had a dome roof, and had a huge arching opening with a tarp draped in front, that served as a doorway. Serina made her way over to Carters hut, and peeked her head inside. All the wolves were gathered inside, sitting in a circle. As soon as Serina entered the building, all the wolves turned eagerly toward her, awaiting the news that she brought. "Well?' Asked Carter. Carter was the alpha wolf, and had earned that ranking many moons ago in battle. "Are we ready to initiate the plan?" Serina smiled at the thought of their plan, "Yes, the whole village is under the impression that we have retreated permanently. Except of course for that pesky sentinel Dashiel." "Hmm…" Carter said, the white scar across his face moving as he changed facial expressions, "I think we're good to go," He countinued, "and as for Dashiel," he smiled, how about him being our first subject?"


End file.
